Captain Silver meets, well, a lot of stuff
by Smeagol Fasir Kenobi
Summary: Captain Silver and his new crew are ready to sail. What they will run into, though, is still a mystery. PG13 for swordfights, arrows, guns, killer robots, and such.
1. Captain Silver

1Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form, do I own Captain Silver. He is the best character in the book, I admit, but I do not own him. Drat. Nor do I own Captain Flint (the parrot), the only other character from Treasure Island in this story. Jim Hawkins is mentioned once or twice. For consistency's sake, I don't own him, either. Athos is a take-off from the Musketeers but really is only named after him. The others are my friends, so I don't really own them, but they gave me their permission to write about them. :)  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Now, are you sure you can sail?" Normally, Long John Silver would've been convinced, but these guys were not your ordinary gentlemen of fortune. Not all of them were even men.  
  
But he'd needed a crew, and fast. It seemed like everyone on the seven seas was after him. So he'd found a small ship, a crew of eleven, and, for the first time ever, he was afraid they might sink.  
  
He was both the captain and the ship's cook. Captain Flint, perched loyally on his shoulder, made the ship's company thirteen. Not that Long John cared. They didn't need bad luck. They could sink all by themselves.  
  
Not that he doubted their loyalty. For once, he had no doubts there. All eleven of them--Athos, Eric, Peter, Morgan, Noka, Rona, Latano, Tandro, Balo, Nora, and Avanwe--they all had the hearts of pirates. But their skill . . . he still wasn't sure.  
  
"Of course we can sail," his new first mate, Athos, assured him. Silver sighed. No other captain would've hired these people.  
  
Athos seemed like a good enough first mate, willing both to give and to follow orders. He had confidence in the rest of the crew and their abilities, even the youngest, who couldn't have been more than thirteen. And he had the respect of the crew. They wouldn't question what he said. Silver needed that.  
  
And Athos looked like a pirate. His brown and black hair was swept back into a ponytail and a sword hung at his side. His light brown eyes shone with the love of adventure and his hands were eager to raise the Jolly Roger.  
  
Avanwe, their lookout, didn't bother trying to look like a pirate. It was impossible. She seemed physically attached to her bow and a quiver of arrows was always on her back. She was light on her feet, but seemed less fascinated with plundering and pillaging than the others. And she wasn't quite on friendly terms with Athos.  
  
Her skin was darker than most of the others', about the same color as a young sassafras' bark. Not that Silver cared at all. No, a pirate's heart was what mattered, and their lookout was as brave as any other pirate on the sea. She had long hair the color of sand on the beach, and her eyes seemed to change with the color of the ocean. She wore green and brown, with a small bit of grey.  
  
Nora, the ship's doctor, seemed to share Long John's worries about the crew. She trusted them, but had said plainly that she was sure they had a tendency to attract danger. Silver had just shrugged. That didn't matter to him.  
  
Like Noka, Balo, Latano, Tandro, and Rona, Nora was short, only about four feet tall. Nobody really seemed to mind. Nor did they mind the doctor's bright red hair or bright green eyes. Athos had assured his captain that she was the best doctor they could ask for, if not necessarily the best warrior.  
  
Eric was the helmsman, though he'd agreed to hand the job over to Tandro at night. He'd had no problem when Silver mentioned their voyage would include raiding and plundering and such. He'd just smiled and said, "Of course," like any normal gentleman of fortune.  
  
He did his best to look it, too. He'd donned a pair of fake earrings, a pair of gloves, and a three-sided hat topped with a feather. Like the others, he was armed with a sword, and, like the others, he carried no gun. He had black hair down to his shoulders and light blue eyes that could've stared right through their new ship, the Flammifer, if he'd wanted them to.  
  
Morgan had thought of the name. Silver had been more hesitant about her; she was only fourteen years old. But the others refused to come without her, and he needed a crew, teenager or no teenager. She had always been right where she was needed while they were repainting and, well, rebuilding, the old ship, and she was eager to help with anything that wasn't very important, because she was known for making little mistakes, and for being directionally challenged.  
  
She had shoulder-length dark brown hair, half of which always seemed to be in her face. She had dark brown eyes and couldn't see very well, but she never complained. More often she made a joke out of it, or used it as an excuse not to steer.  
  
Long John had already taken Noka under his wing as the ship's cook's apprentice. They had a lot in common. Long John had only one leg; Noka was blind. Long John didn't bother using his crutch all the time; Noka rarely needed help getting around. The railings on the ship were useful to them both.  
  
Noka had wavy brown hair a little shorter than Morgan's. He had brown eyes, one of which was always covered with a patch he was constantly switching from one eye to the other. He was Nora's brother, but there was no real resemblance, in personality or appearance, unless it was their talkativeness.  
  
It was a quality that their friend Balo shared. She was the youngest, about a year younger than Morgan. But Balo was no pirate, or at least not an experienced one. She was excitable, curious, friendly. In every way, she reminded Silver of Jim Hawkins, which was the real reason he wanted her aboard.  
  
She had long wavy light brown hair that she let the wind blow every which way. She had grey eyes and a mouth that was always either smiling or talking. Or snoring. As with the other girls,--Nora, Morgan, Rona, and Avanwe–a dress was out of the question. But most of all for the young Cabin Girl.  
  
Latano, Balo's uncle, was nothing like his niece. He was quiet, with a calm patience Silver admired. He was optimistic, and cheerful in his own quiet way. He was one of those people who would take whatever life sent him, one of those, If life sends you lemons, make lemonade, people.  
  
He even looked calm. he had long black hair, which one of the others had braided,--probably Nora--and kind grey eyes that were the only real way you could tell he and Balo were related. He'd had no problem with anything Silver mentioned, except for killing. He had plainly said that was something he wouldn't do. Peter and Morgan had agreed with him immediately, and one by one the others had followed. Not that Silver cared much. A compassionate gentlemen of fortune was rare, but not unheard of, though it was certainly strange to find so many. Silver himself was careful not to kill people if at all possible. He had been unable to kill Jim, as well.  
  
Peter was the only one on board who looked like he may have been at sea even longer than Silver. He had also been the only one able to explain the real purpose of an eye patch to young Balo, besides Captain Silver, of course. He'd easily explained that before raiding a village you put it over one eye and wore it all day, keeping both eyes open. When you attacked at night, all you had to do was switch it and you'd have perfect night vision.  
  
He looked like a perfect cross between a pirate and a wizard. He had long grey hair and a short grey beard. His dark eyes were gentle, but he had a pirate's laugh. He had a long grey cape and a tall walking stick. Silver had half-expected him to have only one leg; that was how experienced he looked. Long John had yet to get used to all his nicknames. Avanwe constantly called him Daelin. More often than not, Latano referred to him as Shadowsong. Eric insisted on calling him Robin half the time, and he occasionally let a le Fay slip onto Morgan's name.  
  
Tandro was the quietest, even though Latano and Peter were a close second and third. In fact, the only thing Silver had heard him say so far was, "Aye, sir." Captain Flint had a wider vocabulary. He spent most of his time with Latano, though he also seemed on close terms with Athos, which was really something only he, Eric, Peter, and Morgan could say.  
  
At first glance, he looked a lot like Noka. Once you looked closer, however, they were definitely different. Tandro's hair was a little shorter and straighter. His eyes were a little darker, his clothes more carefully mended. His skin was a little darker, and his mouth was closed a lot more often.  
  
The last crew member, Rona, was a close friend of Noka's. She was the four-foot-tall tomboy of the group, a daredevil and expert risk-taker, for instance, doing a handstand in the crow's nest. Even Silver had been sure she'd fall, but she hadn't. Even Avanwe had been impressed.  
  
Rona was also the oddball when it came to appearance. She had dark, dark skin and light blonde hair. She had brown eyes, darker then Tandro's but lighter than Morgan's. She wore bright colors and, like Peter, almost always had a bunch of odds and ends in her pockets.  
  
Just as Silver was beginning to consider waiting a little longer, a dozen men in uniform started towards the Flammifer. "Noka, set the sails!" Long John called, knowing he could do it the fastest. "Tandro, raise the anchor! Eric, get us out of here! Fast!"  
  
"Aye, Captain Silver!" 


	2. First Contact

1Disclaimer: Treasure Island is not mine. Neither is Star Trek.

Chapter Two

They got out of there as fast as they could, but there wasn't much wind. Three men rowed up beside them. Their ship wasn't far behind.

"Prepare to fire," Avanwe ordered, fitting an arrow to her bowstring. Balo and Noka followed her lead.

"Wait," Latano said. "We may be able to outrun them."

"How?" Balo asked. "There's no wind."

"Avanwe?" Latano asked. "Could you . . . ?"

"I can do better than get us out of here," Avanwe smiled. "You have only to ask." She raised her arms and the wind started to blow. "Lower the sails," she ordered, "and prepare for a storm." As soon as the sails were down, thunder started to roll.

"Quite illogical," one of the men in the boat remarked as they rowed back to the ship. The moment they were back on, however, a bolt of lightning struck the ship, incinerating the helm. Pouring rain put the fire out immediately. Silver grinned. This was more than he'd ever expected from their lookout.

Peter took a megaphone from his cape and handed it to Silver. One of the men on the other ship waved a white flag. Athos nodded to Avanwe, who lowered her arms. The rain gradually stopped.

"Wow," Balo said, drenched and shivering.

"Next time, bring your umbrella," Eric smiled, wringing the water out of his hat.

"You got any rope in there?" Silver asked Peter.

"Aye. Here."

"Noka, come with me. Athos, if anything happens, you're in charge."

"Nora, you'd better come, too; we may've hurt someone," Noka added. Silver nodded, and the trio swung over to the other ship.

The name on the side read_ Enterprise._

"I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the_ Enterprise_," a man said when they landed.

"Captain Long John Silver of the_ Flammifer_," Silver replied.

"This is my first mate, Spock, and this is Doctor McCoy."

"This is Noka and our doctor, Nora."

"What do you want from us? We don't carry money?"

"Oh, is that so?"

"Now, Spock!" Kirk shouted, drawing his gun. Spock quickly caught both Noka and then Nora with a neck pinch. Silver swung back over to the_ Flammifer_, but Kirk fired. He reached the deck just before collapsing.

"Avanwe, can you do anything?" Eric asked.

"If I start to, they could kill Noka and Nora."

"He's not good, Athos," Rona interrupted, examining Silver. "We'll need Nora, and fast."

"Then I'll be right back, maybe," Athos replied, taking the rope. "Latano, you're with me. If anyone can talk peace with these ones, you can. Eric, until Silver wakes up or I get back, ship's yours." He and Latano swung over.

"Ready to be reasonable now?" Kirk asked.

"I'm the first mate. Send Nora back. I'll stay in her place."

"Reasonable, Captain. The trade would be in our favor," Spock advised.

Kirk nodded. "Very well. Bones, give the doctor the rope."

"Nice ship you have," Latano commented when Nora was safely back on the_ Flammifer_. "The helm should be easy enough to fix, and then you'll be up and running in no time."

"What's your point . . . I don't think I caught your name."

"Didn't throw it. Name's Latano. This is Athos."

"You're awfully polite for a pirate."

"I've fount that insults bear little weight against two prisoners, Captain . . ."

"Kirk."

"Captain Kirk. Has a nice ring."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, pirate."

"You must be carrying something, then."

"Why do you say that?"

"You're trying too hard to get us to leave you alone. If you had let us search the ship, and we had found nothing, as you say, we would have done so."

"Logical," Spock nodded.

"Shut up, Spock," McCoy warned under his breath.

"So you _do _have something," Athos grinned.

"We're a merchant ship," Kirk said, trying to sound calmer than he felt. Suddenly, it started to rain again.

Athos grinned. "Avanwe could blast this ship to pieces if she wanted to, or burn it up just like your helm. I suggest you surrender."

"You're in no place to. You are our prisoner," Kirk objected.

"True enough. But . . ." He nodded to Avanwe on the_ Flammifer_. The wind started to blow again, the thunder to roar, the lightning to flash.

"Fascinating," Spock commented.

"How many are on your ship?" Latano asked, motioning to Athos to stay out of the discussion.

"One hundred and twenty-seven," Spock answered without hesitation.

"What he said," Kirk agreed.

"Get them prepared to come on board our ship."

"Why?" Kirk asked.

"Because it's only a matter of time before lightning strikes the tallest thing around. Your ship is taller than ours. Prepare your crew."

"Logical," Spock agreed. "Their ship _is_ much smaller than ours."

"But then we will be your prisoners," Kirk objected.

"Nonsense. You shall be our honored guests. We are at your service, good gentlemen." Latano bowed graciously.

"You're different from other pirates we've seen," Doctor McCoy said suspiciously.

"Have you encountered many?"

"Too many."

"You don't have a high regard for us gentlemen of fortune."

"We have no reason to," Kirk said distrustingly.

"Then we shall do our best to give you reason. Prepare your men."

"How is he, Nora?" Morgan asked.

"Not good, le Fay."

"This is my fault," Eric sighed. "I should've recognized the name. The_ Enterprise_."

"We all should've, Eric. This isn't your fault," Peter said kindly. "You need to stop blaming yourself for everything. A good gentleman of fortune will accept good and bad fortune alike."

"You're right, of course. Keep the storm going, Avanwe. It's our only chance. Need any help, Nora?"

"Yes. In my room, there's a green bag. In the front-end pocket there're some leaves. Bring them here."

"What'll they do?" Silver asked in a weak voice.

"They should slow the bleeding."

"Where's Athos?"

"He went over with Latano. That's why I'm back. He stayed in my place."

"Foolish."

"But necessary."

"Doesn't he know what these people do to pirates?"

"Sssh. Don't try to talk," Morgan said, taking his hand. Nora did a good job of stating facts, but comfort was _not_ her area of expertise. "He'll be fine. If I know Athos and Latano, they and Noka already have a plan. They'll be out of there in no time. But now you need to get some rest, Captain Silver. Oh, good. Here comes Eric. Whatever Nora's got in that bag should do the trick."

"Uh, Morgan . . ."

"Quiet, Nora. Thank you, Eric."

Nora kept her mouth closed as she placed the leaves on Silver's wound and rebandaged it. "Ah, Morgan," Silver said quietly. "You remind me of myself so many years ago. We're the kind as is likely to get hurt, that we are."

Morgan smiled. "If you think _I'm _likely to get hurt, you haven't seen Peter in action yet."

Peter smiled. "She's right, Captain. Me and Noka. Warriors to the core."

"That's good," Long John said as Morgan helped him to his feet. "That's very good. We need people like you."

"All right, Captain Kirk. Have your men swing aboard our ship. Quickly, now. The storm could get worse." Almost as a demonstration, the lightning flashed again. The thunder rumbled. Kirk nodded to Spock, who got the men moving.

"Well done, Latano," Athos smiled.

"Well, you know negotiation is my speciality. Just keep your big mouth out of this and we'll be fine. Now go find Noka."

"Who's the first mate here?" Athos laughed. He knew better than to second-guess Latano's judgement. Soon, everyone but Latano, Kirk, Spock, and McCoy was on the_ Flammifer_.

Suddenly, lightning struck the mast of the_ Enterprise_. "Go!" Latano shouted to the others over the wind, handing the rope to Kirk. Spock and McCoy grabbed hold. They would've actually made it, too, if another bolt of lightning hadn't struck their rope, setting it on fire and knocking the three of them unconscious.

Avanwe didn't notice. Her eyes were closed, her hands raised, guiding the full force of the storm, engulfed in its power.

Latano jumped from the burning ship. Peter, Morgan, and Athos jumped in from the_ Flammifer_. Eric, Noka, and Tandro got to work lowering a boat. Silver joined them. Balo helped Nora get her medical supplies ready.

Peter easily found Kirk and tried to keep his head above the water. Athos grabbed McCoy and Latano helped Morgan with Spock, who was already shaking himself awake. They barely made it to the boat before another huge wave came along.

"Get them up!" Athos shouted when the _Enterprise_ shipmates were in the boat. "Come with me," he said, motioning to the others. Morgan couldn't tell why at first; the salt water was blurring her already pathetic vision.

"The_ Enterprise_," Peter explained. "It's sinking." Morgan got the point. The four of them swam over. Athos dove, and came up with a bag. "Merchant ship, indeed," Latano commented, following his lead. Peter and Morgan did the same.

They came back on board the_ Flammifer_ with four bags of loot. "Well done," Silver said, leaning heavily on his crutch, but still smiling.

"Only one problem," Athos said, pointing to Avanwe, who still hadn't calmed the storm. The wind was getting stronger now, and the crew of the_ Enterprise _was getting more upset, soaked, and angry, except Spock, of course, who was only getting soaked, and McCoy and Kirk, who were still unconscious.

"Avanwe!" Silver shouted, but she couldn't hear him over the wind. Spock couldn't get close enough to do anything; no one could.

"Morgan!" Athos shouted over the wind. "Can you . . ."

"I can't talk to her, no. Her mind is blocked."

"You have to do something."

"I don't think . . ."

"Morgan, if there's anything you can do, do it!" Silver shouted. "That's an order!"

Morgan looked at Spock, who shook his head. He couldn't get close enough to try a mind meld. Morgan closed her eyes and lifted her hands slightly. It helped her concentrate. She'd need to.

Morgan knew exactly what she had to do. She had to go slowly or Avanwe would notice, and more than likely fry her brain or something of the sort. But she couldn't take forever, either. The_ Flammifer_ was the only ship they had left. If it was destroyed, they could all die.

Slowly, Morgan let her mind slip into Avanwe's. She could feel the storm's power, the rage in her friend's mind, the confidence and the authority. Obviously, she didn't know what she was doing, how much damage she could cause. She was basking in the strength of the storm.

"Can she really do anything?" Spock asked.

Athos nodded. "If anyone can, it's her. But Avanwe's mind is more powerful than anyone she's had to deal with before. She might not have the strength. Change that. I know she has the strength, but the ability to focus that power . . . I don't think so."

"I may be able to help."

"If you can, do it," Silver exclaimed. "Why is everyone hesitating?"

"Because Avanwe didn't," Peter said, "and look what happened."


	3. An Elven Mystery

1Disclaimer: I still do not own Treasure Island or Star Trek. Or the Elves of Middle-Earth. The others are still my friends.

Author's Note: This isn't going to get any simpler. I am only going to involve more people. So if you're confused now, don't hesitate to ask a question before you go bonkers.

Chapter Three

Waves. Thunder. Lightning. Avanwe knew they were a part of her. She'd always been able to control such things. The wind, the sea, the land, they'd always been there to aid her.

Her friends hadn't known when they first met her. They'd accepted her as a shipmate without question. She'd thought them foolish not to ask what she was capable of. That had only been a few weeks past.

They'd learned of her power in the same way Silver had, when they were plundering a ship. Why, now, could she feel more of the power? Why were they now a part of her instead of at her command?

Then, suddenly, she could feel something . . . someone . . . trying to calm the storm. She lashed out. No! She would not let anything spoil this moment. Lightning, directly at the source . . .

The source. Only then did Avanwe realize what it had to have been, _who_ it had to have been. She dropped her arms, abruptly ending the storm. She opened her eyes and turned around. Spock was there, supporting a weak and shaken, but, remarkably, alive Morgan.

"Oh, my gosh, what have I done?" Avanwe gasped. "Morgan, are you all right?"

"Yeah. I'm okay, thanks to Spock here."

"Who?"

"First mate of the_ Enterprise_."

"Is that so? Why did you help her?"

"If she had not succeeded, we could all be dead. It was the logical thing to do."

Kirk and McCoy were starting to wake up, only to find their hands tied.

"How dare you!" Kirk shouted, thrashing around violently. "I'm a member of the--"

"Frankly, I don't care _what_ you're a member of, Captain," Silver informed him. "You--and your crew--are our prisoners now."

"Avanwe, take them to the brig," Athos ordered.

"Aye, sir." She raised her bow and pointed it at Kirk. "Start moving or your captain's dead." Needless to say, everyone started moving pretty fast. After being assured by Morgan that she could stand on her own, Spock joined them.

"You seemed quite intrigued with that girl, Spock," McCoy noted as they were shoved into a cell together.

"_Curious_ would be the correct term. I sensed in her . . . incredible power, unused, just waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"I'm not sure. Possibly for someone to teach her how to use it, maybe just the right time to let it loose. She showed only a part of it when we stopped Avanwe."

"Maybe she doesn't know more is there."

"She knows."

"Kind of makes you wonder."

"Yes, Doctor. If a lookout and a cabin girl have such power . . ."

"What can the rest of the crew do?"

"Exactly."

Avanwe returned to the deck. "Ah, good," Silver said, smiling. "Just the lookout I wanted to see."

"Oh, Captain, I am so sorry. I don't know how it got so out of control. Is Morgan all right?"

"Morgan is fine, Avanwe. Don't go blaming yourself," Silver said gently.

"I endangered the entire ship, you idiot! How can I _not _blame myself?"

Athos sighed. Avanwe clearly didn't understand the concept of a mistake. Everything was always someone's fault: usually his.

"It's all right, Avanwe," Silver echoed. "You did your best. But Morgan, why did you hesitate?"

"I don't like to use my power that way, sir."

"It's just how she is, sir," Peter said, leaping to her defense. "The damage she could cause if she wasn't careful--"

"Saved our lives this time."

"If it had been anyone but Avanwe, their mind could've been hurt, badly," Morgan explained.

"I understand, Morgan, but--"

"With all due respect, sir, I don't think you do. I was only able to direct my power today because of Spock's help. Without it, I could've gone out of control, too, and killed everyone here." She hoped her excuse would fly; it wasn't true at all. She had more control than she knew what to do with.

"Avanwe had everything under control."

"I'm sorry, sir, but she didn't. _She_ could've killed us all, which is they only reason I used my powers, or _will_, no matter what you try to--"

"Morgan, you are dismissed and confined to quarters."

"I'm not finished--"

"I think you are."

"But I don't. You will never be able to force me to use my powers, Silver. The risk is too great."

"That's _Captain _Silver to a cabin girl. And if that be so, you may join the others in the brig. Athos."

Athos hesitated, but then rose. "Come with me, le Fay."

Morgan reluctantly got up and followed him down.

"For being so hesitant with her powers, she's sure outspoken," Silver said when they were gone.

"She's just a child, Captain," Eric ventured. "Do you need to be so hard on her?"

"She's a child on a ship that proudly flies the Jolly Roger. She'll be treated like everyone else."

"That's what he means," Avanwe said. "Would you have done the same thing . . . if it had been me?"

"If I'd thought you wouldn't strike me with a lightning bolt, yes."

"Maybe you're lucky Morgan isn't like me. She could've easily done as much damage as I."

"Who are you people?"

Peter shrugged. "We're pirates, all of us. If you want a better answer, you'll have to find it on your own."

Silver looked at Avanwe beseechingly. She just smiled and pulled the hair back from over her ears. They were pointed.

Everyone besides Noka looked surprised. "I could tell by your accent that you weren't human," he shrugged. "You could make even the English language sound beautiful. I would love to hear some of your own tongue."

"You have already." She turned to Peter. "Surely you knew that _Daelin_ wasn't just something I made up, mellon nin. It's the interpretation of _Shadowsong_ into my native tongue."

"I don't understand. Who are you?" Silver asked.

"Morgan could tell you. She, you, Peter, and Eric are the only humans on this ship. I'm an Elf."

"And the others?"

"We're a different kind of elf," Noka smiled.

"And Morgan?"

"She's a human," Peter laughed. "As far as I know, that is. But, then, that doesn't mean much."

There was someone else, however, who knew more. And nothing could've satisfied First Mate Spock's scientific curiosity more than when Morgan joined them in the brig.


	4. Loyalties Revealed

1Disclaimer: I still do not own Treasure Island. Or Elves. Or Star Trek. Either generation.

Chapter Four

As Athos led her down to the lower deck, Morgan mentally scolded herself for being so loose with her tongue. One day at sea,–no, not even that long–and she was already in trouble. She hadn't had a problem until she revealed her power. Should she not have?

"You're taking this awfully well," Avanwe told Long John.

"What?"

"That more than half your crew isn't human."

"As long as you're all pirates, I don't care."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Peter smiled. "We're all pirates, including the one in the brig."

"I'll soon know that for sure."

"You wouldn't think such a small brig could hold this many people," Doctor McCoy commented.

"So much for _honored guests_," Kirk complained.

"Oh, is _that_ what he told you?" Morgan smiled. "Latano has a gift for saying what people want to hear."

"For lying, in other words," McCoy interpreted.

Morgan shrugged. "Basically, aye. It worked, did it not?"

"Aye, it did," Spock agreed. "Most effective. However, I am curious why–"

"Oh, dear," Morgan sighed. "There's nothing worse than a curious merchant. That is, except one thing."

"What?"

"What I've got. _Three_ curious merchants. Ask away. I seem to have all the time in the world to explain. But I do have a question for you first, Spock. How much could you tell through that mind-meld of yours?"

"Everything," Spock answered evenly. "I know who you are."

"Captain, another ship!" Avanwe called from the crow's nest. "French. And–Captain, you're not going to believe this–"

"What is it?" Silver shouted.

"The name, sir. It's the_ Enterprise II_."

"Well, well, what do you make of that?" Athos grinned.

"A lucky stroke of fortune," Long John agreed. "Peter, get me some more of that rope. I'd ask Avanwe to take care of this, but our brig can only hold so many people."

"Captain, I recommend you take Latano with you," Peter suggested.

"Latano, I think you've just become our official negotiator," Captain Silver said cheerfully. "Let's hope they don't shoot at us this time.

"Weapons ready, Captain," Worf reported.

"Hold fire," Captain Picard ordered. "It won't do us any good to sink our men along with theirs."

"Should we signal for negotiation?" First Mate Riker asked.

"Yes, Number One; that would seem to be the best course of action. They _do_ have us at an incredible disadvantage. And any crew capable of capturing that of the _Enterprise_ is not to be taken lightly."

One could imagine his surprise when the captain, a pirate with one leg, swung over with someone who appeared no more than a child.

Silver looked around. "Another merchant ship, I suppose."

Picard extended his hand. "Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the _Enterprise II_."

"You seem to think that's an impressive title," Silver said, shaking it firmly. "Just like the other one. You people rely on titles and rank; we rely on courage and creativity. I'm Captain Long John Silver of the _Flammifer_."

"Where did you come up with a name like that," Riker laughed.

"Like I said, we don't rely on words. Our name doesn't need to be impressive to leave an impression."

"An impressive speech, pirate," Picard said, "but it bears little weight."

"I think he means _carries little weight,_" Latano whispered to Silver, loud enough for Picard to hear. Long John tried hard to conceal a smile.

"That is correct," Picard admitted. "Who are you?"

"My name's Latano. Can I assume this is your first mate?"

"William Riker," Picard agreed. "Did you come over here to blabber or to discuss?"

Latano smiled. "We have an offer for you. You will turn over your cargo. We will release the crew of the _Enterprise_--except for the captain and the first mate."

Riker pulled Picard aside. "This _is_ what we expected, Captain. And it _is_ what Jim would want."

"Are you certain?"

"Cargo can be replaced."

"But what about him and Spock?"

"I would consider them most likely to be able to escape on their own."

"Agreed, but is it necessary to leave both of them?"

"One would not agree to leave without the other, even if we _could_ convince the pirates."

"Spock would if Kirk ordered it."

"And _only_ if Kirk ordered it."

"He would be a good captain."

"Which is why I don't think these people will allow it."

"You're right, of course, Number One. But I _would_ prefer to discuss this with Kirk."

"Sir, you know how I feel about–"

"They won't harm me. Not while _their_ captain is over here, outnumbered."

"Permission to come with you, sir?" asked a voice from behind them.

"Guinan!" Picard exclaimed. "Is there someone over there–"

"An acquaintance or two, I believe."

"Permission granted. Captain silver?"

"Aye."

"I would like permission to discuss this with Captain Kirk."

"Of course. We'll stay here, if you wish."

"Make it so. Guinan?"

"Whenever you're ready, Captain."

"Here they come," Athos said calmly. "Oh, great. Bald captain."

"Mean something, Mister Superstitious?" Eric teased.

"Not at all; just observing. But who's that with him?"

"It can't be!" Avanwe exclaimed, scrambling down from the crow's nest.

"Avanwe?" Guinan asked, smiling. "I thought it was you. A pirate now?"

"Aye, Guinan. But I'm not the only one you expected to find."

"You'll do for now."

They embraced like the old friends they were. "Much as I thought I'd never say this, Guinan," Avanwe whispered, "it's good to see you."

"Where's Captain Kirk?" Picard demanded of the first man he saw who looked remotely like a first mate.

"You might want to talk to the first mate," Eric laughed. "Athos?"

"Follow me," Athos said casually. "Don't worry; he's quite all right."

"Guinan?"

"Aye, sir."

They followed Athos to the brig. Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and Morgan looked up from their conversation. "Picard!" Kirk exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"_Trying _to rescue you. They'll let the crew go if we give them our cargo."

"Cargo can be replaced."

"That's what Riker said you'd say."

"He was right. But why do I get the impression I'm not included in the _crew_?"

"You're not. Neither are you, Mr. Spock. And who on Earth is this? You're not from the _Enterprise_."

"I'm not," Morgan nodded. "You're Captain Picard, I assume. Captain Kirk said you'd be coming. You were definitely fast."

"Morgan?" Guinan asked in disbelief.

"Guinan? Is it really you? Long time no see! Welcome to the _Flammifer_."

"Morgan, why are you in the brig?"

"Um . . . wouldn't use my powers. Talked back to the captain. What else? Saved the ship."

"You haven't changed much, have you?"

"Nope."

"Morgan, does she know–" Kirk started.

Guinan nodded. "We're old friends, believe it or not. I never thought I'd see you again, Morgan, after . . ."

"Me, neither."

"Um, forgive me for interrupting," McCoy said, "but if Jim and Spock are staying here, I am, too."

"Doctor, the logical thing to–"

"Spock, I really don't care. I'm your friend. I refuse to run off and leave you and Jim in the hands of pirates."

Kirk nodded. "You won't be able to convince him to leave, Spock. Scotty?"

"Aye."

"You're in charge."

"But Captain--"

"No buts, Mister Scott."

"Aye, sir."

Kirk winked at Scotty, who nodded. They outnumbered the crew of the _Flammifer _about ten-to-one. Now was their chance; the captain was gone. Avanwe made the odds just about even. The one thing they had to count on was Morgan staying out of it. And Spock seemed reasonably sure they could count on that.

It happened so fast, Athos didn't even know what was happening. A dagger came flying at him, fast. It sank deep into his chest. Athos suppressed a cry of pain and tried to draw his sword. He wasn't quick enough. A sword went deep into his right shoulder. He collapsed.

"Athos!" Morgan shouted. She moved to draw her sword, but a neck pinch from Spock stopped her. Scotty proceeded to unlock the door.

Eric was on deck when the crew of the _Enterprise_ stormed up, Kirk and Spock leading them, swords drawn. "Draw your weapons!" Eric shouted. "Prepare to fight."

"Lock the doors again," Guinan said, motioning to Morgan's cell.

"Waste of time. She'll be out for a few hours."

"Trust me; she'll be up in a few minutes."

Picard locked the door and rushed up to join the fight. Guinan started to follow, but then hesitated. Morgan would be up soon, and she was the only one who had a chance of holding her off if she decided to use her power.

"Morgan," a voice called inside her mind.

_No, none of the crew_, she decided quickly.

"Morgan, who are you on this ship?"

Now she knew who it was. "Leave me alone; the others need me."

"You have time. You know that. Morgan, you're a cabin girl. You could be so much more if you rejoined us."

"Brother, stop! I've made my decision"

"You will use your power."

"Only to save others."

"But not to save yourself. I can sense it."

"There a problem with that?"

"Obviously not for you. Morgan . . ."

"NO!" The pain of the scream brought the teenager back to consciousness. She held out her hand, open, palm out, waiting. The keys to her cell came to it easily. She made short work of the lock. When she turned to the left to rush up the stairs, however, her old friend stood in the way.

"I don't want to hurt you, Guinan," she said, drawing her sword.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't have time to deal with this." She turned and rushed toward the right stairs.

Guinan smiled. Time with these humans had given Morgan something she'd previously lacked: the gift of simplicity.

The two crews were already locked in fierce combat by the time Morgan made it on deck. Avanwe, she guessed, was at the center of the whirlwind of air in the exact center of the battle that arrows kept coming out of. It was already raining. Morgan knew she didn't have long before the thunder and lightning started.

Some of the men had already begun to swing back to the _Enterprise II_. In all the confusion, Long John and Latano had swung back and joined the fight.

Kirk and Spock had teamed up against Silver. Morgan knew immediately where she was needed. She ran over and joined her captain. She paired off with Spock and he with Kirk.

Kirk soon found he had underestimated his opponent. Once Spock was gone, things always got tougher. His men were leaving left and right. Soon, he would be alone.

Morgan calmly drove Spock down the stairs to the lower levels. The others would think he'd left.

She was surprised how evenly matched they were; she'd never met a calmer swordfighter; he'd never met someone with her power who preferred to fight a more traditional way. Avanwe obviously didn't.

Suddenly, an arrow came out of nowhere, heading straight for Morgan. Spock didn't stop to think; he pushed her out of its path, putting himself in the way. It did no good; the next one hit Morgan, anyway.

Back on deck, everyone had swung back to the _Enterprise II_. At last, Kirk grabbed the rope, hoping his first mate and friend would be on the other side. The _Enterprise II_ high-tailed it out of there as fast as her sails and the wind would take her.

Avanwe calmed her storm. She'd been very careful not to lose control this time. Almost everyone was hurt, but nothing too serious. Silver had found himself a group of good fighters.

Then Peter remembered that Morgan had gone back to the brig. He hurried down the stairs. Athos, Morgan, and Spock were there, but so was someone else. As soon as he saw Peter, however, he disappeared.

"Nora!" Peter called. "Get down here! Quick!"

"What's the prob--oh, my goodness! What happened?"

"These aren't our arrows," Latano said. "They're painted blue and white."

"But why shoot them both?" Eric asked.

"One probably stepped in the way," Nora shrugged, opening her bag. "Who cares? I just wish I had their doctor here. I haven't a clue what to do with this one, how he'll react to anything. Elves and humans, I can handle, but . . . I just don't know."

"He's not human?" Eric asked.

"The pointed ears should've given that away," Avanwe sighed.

"He's no Elf, either," Nora pointed out. "His blood is green. Thank goodness his heart's in a different place, too, or he'd be dead by now."

"And Morgan?" Peter asked.

"She lost a lot of blood, but no worse."

"Put Spock back in his cell," Silver ordered.

"Captain, his condition is worse than the others'. If I move him too soon, he could die!"

"Doctor, that's an order."

"Aye, sir," Nora reluctantly agreed.

"How's Athos?" Silver asked as she motioned to Eric and Peter to give her a hand.

"He'll be all right, believe it or not. I've told you, Captain, this is an amazing crew."

"Nora, no one is going to hurt you if you insult him," Silver smiled.

"All right; he's a fool. He should've expected a trap. We should've disarmed them all earlier. And now if you'll let me treat this man . . . or whatever he is."

Silver nodded. "Very well. Lock him in when you're done. We don't know anything about his race; they may be more aggressive when wounded."

"No," Avanwe said, shaking her head. "He's a Vulcan. They're a peaceful race, logical to the point of being annoying. Long ago they learned how to suppress their emotions. They rely completely on logic, but . . . there's something different about this one."

"He's half human," Nor said matter-of-factly. "Thank you, Avanwe; that's very helpful. Then I don't suppose he'll have a problem."

"With what?"

"The arrow was poisoned, directed at the mind somehow. I'm not sure of the exact effects, but if he's mind's as under control as it would have to be to suppress all feeling, it won't be a difficulty."

"What about Morgan?"

"Well, if anyone's going to ask me, which they won't, I'd say she has more than enough problems already. She has terrible vision, she has incredible power she has to keep under control but is under so much pressure to use and now–"

"And now I am convinced," Long John said. "Until Spock came on board, I knew exactly where her loyalties were. Now I know again. She came up and took the Vulcan off my hands. She could've easily helped him and the captain, killed me, and gotten away. Now I'll make this an order: No one is to further pressure Morgan to use her power unless lives are in danger."

"Aye, sir," everyone answered. Peter let out a sigh of relief. At last.

"As far as the poison," Nora continued. "I don't think she'll have a problem. She's able to keep her power in check, which takes a lot of control, I'd imagine. I don't think she'll have any more problems than Spock here."


	5. Dinner

1Disclaimer: Treasure Island is not mine. Nor is Star Trek. Either Generation. :)

Chapter Five

Spock opened his eyes. The late afternoon light shone in from the left set of stairs. He closed his eyes. Even the little bit of light was giving him a headache.

"I know," Morgan said kindly. "I'm sorry, Spock, but you're the only one left."

"You did that on purpose."

"Guilty."

"I wasn't accusing you; I was stating facts."

"Well, you're right."

"I know."

Morgan smiled. "I know you know."

"I know you know I know."

"I know you know I know you know."

For a moment, Morgan was sure she saw a hint of a smile. Then it was gone. "The _Enterprise_ will assume you have killed me; if it was your plan to keep me here to lure them back, it will fail."

Morgan smiled. "Not a bad idea, but that wasn't the plan, Spock. I was told I could release you if you weren't violent, despite Avanwe's assuring them that you are of a logical race, and that trying to single-handedly instigate a mutiny and take charge of the ship would hardly qualify as logical."

"Your Captain's concern is justified, however. If you were to help me–"

"But I won't. He learned that. I'm here, alone. He trusts me. Please, Spock, would you join us for dinner?"

"I would, Morgan, but if I try to stand, I believe–"

"Oh, for the love of convenience," Morgan smiled. "Keep your eyes closed for a moment. What do you see? Men cenich?"

"Bits of color. Red, green, grey, blue, yellow."

"The grey. Is it light or dark?"

"Light."

"Focus on that. What does it look like?"

"A ship. Very much like yours."

"The flag?"

"The Jolly Roger. But the background is dark green, and the skull and crossbones are light grey, like the ship."

"That's very good. Look closer. Can you see any people?"

"Yes; they're on deck. Morgan, how many are in your crew?"

"Twelve. Thirteen if you're counting parrots."

"I see thirteen without the bird."

"I thought you might. That's very good. Open your eyes."

The Vulcan did so. "The pain is gone."

Morgan nodded. "My own special form of meditation. I wasn't sure how much your species would be able to see. Humans usually see very little, with some exceptions. Elves of Avanwe's kind see so much that it's almost scary. The other kind of elves see less than them, but more than most humans. Of course, a lot depends on the color. I'd expected you to see a bit of a darker grey, but, then, of course. You don't like to admit you're half-human, do you? I should've expected that."

"I am curious how this works. Did you use your powers?"

"Not exactly. Simply speaking, you used yours. I'm very impressed," she said as she unlocked the door. "Someday I'll show you how it works, but now, let's go to dinner."

"Agreed."

"Almost ready!" Silver called from across the galley.

"Good!" Athos called back. "We're starving."

"Well, if you, Athos, weren't a vegetarian, this wouldn't be as hard! Good grief! You'll steal, you'll lie, you'll pillage and plunder your heart out, but you won't eat one dead animal! Where did I get such a first mate?"

"Wherever it was, you got the best," Eric smiled. "I was working with Athos long before I met most of the others, and you won't find a better first mate anywhere on the seven seas."

"Wait a second," Nora said. "If you're here, who's at the helm?"

"Tandro."

"Of course. Always the outsider."

"Soup's up!" Noka called. "Now we're just waiting for Morgan."

"Wait no more!" Morgan called from the stairs. "Here we are."

"Please, come sit down," Athos smiled. "Spock, was it?"

"That is correct."

"Glad you decided to join us. It's a real pain to have to take food all the way to the brig. Please, sit down, all of you." They all did. "Join hands, please."

Spock was about to politely excuse himself, but Morgan took his hand gently. "Please, Spock," she said as Peter joined hands with him. "He won't take forever."

"Not at all," Athos said with a laugh. "May I, Captain?"

"Is everyone here?"

"Tandro is at the helm. Everyone else is here."

"Then, by all means, aye."

Athos smiled, closed his eyes, and bowed his head slightly. "God, in the time I've been with this crew, I've learned that we all call you by different names. Some don't believe in you at all. but even if they want to call you Lady Luck or simply The Powers, you still hear us. So, whoever you are, thank you for a fine crew, a fine ship, and two good cooks."

"Aye," most of them responded.

"Curious," Spock said as everyone started to eat. "Religious pirates."

"Is that so strange?" Avanwe asked.

"For you, especially," Spock nodded after receiving a glance from Morgan that indicated not to mention her.

"I recognize that I am not all-powerful, Spock. We all do. Whether or not we believe that there's someone out there who _is_, well, that's our personal choice."

"Could it be that some of you believe stealing is right?"

"Our religion has nothing to do with our business," Eric said firmly.

"There are far worse _sins_, if you will, than stealing, Spock," Morgan said casually. "We do not kill needlessly. Why do you think I don't use my powers except to save lives. It would be too great a temptation to fix everyone's lives for them."

"And you don't believe in solving people's problems for them?" Avanwe asked.

"That's right. Life has problems; that is an essential part of what life is. Take that away, and there's no challenge. Take the challenge out of life, and there can be no growth. Necessity is the mother of invention, as they say. Take growth away, and life is pointless."

"A curious philosophy," Spock observed.

"Not quite logical, I admit, but it's served me well."

"I can well believe that."

"Captain!" Tandro called from on deck. "Another ship!"

"What kind?"

The elf hesitated. "It's a pirate ship, but . . . different."

"I'm on my way."


	6. Future Conclusions

Disclaimer: Captain Silver is not mine. Star Trek is not mine. _Any _generation. Drat.

Chapter Six

"The _Enterprise O_, sir. I don't believe this."

"It's probably nothing, Tandro," Silver said calmly. "A ship they stole and didn't have time to repaint. Not a problem. Bring us alongside and invite the captain to dinner."

"And you are going . . ."

"To fix some more food, in case he brings others."

* * *

Captain Archer was playing solitaire when a man appeared in his quarters and pointed from a red seven to a black eight.

"Greetings," Archer said politely. "What can I do for you?"

"Are you Captain Archer?"

"Aye."

"Good. There is another pirate ship nearby. A Suliban soldier is on board, in disguise."

"Whoa, hold it. Who are you?"

"My name is John Daniels. I believe you've met my cousin."

"You're . . . from the future?"

"Yes . . . er, Aye."

"You're Daniels' cousin, all right, but how will I know who he is?"

"He will be the only one to recognize this symbol," he said, revealing a piece of paper with the _Enterprise O_'s flag on it. "Actually, some others might recognize it, but only one will know what it means. A green and grey Jolly Roger will mean something to only one of them. He's the one."

"What should I do?"

"Get him on this ship, alone or with one other."

"I'll do my best."

"Thank you. I'll be waiting here." He disappeared.

Captain Archer went off to find Doctor Phlox.

* * *

"Captain Jonathan Archer," he introduced himself as he and Phlox landed on the _Flammifer_. "This is Doctor Phlox. When we saw you weren't all human, he insisted on coming with me, for the opportunity to study a new species."

"Study all you want," Tandro shrugged. "I'm Tandro, the helmsman. The captain's in the galley with the rest of the crew. I hope you're hungry. Captain Silver's an excellent cook. And, no, he didn't pay me to say that."

Archer smiled. At least he'd get to meet the whole crew at once. He and Phlox started for the galley.

Everyone looked up from dinner long enough to see that, for once, their guests weren't going to try to shoot them or anything. Silver stood up. "Welcome to the _Flammifer_."

"Thank you," Archer said. Phlox smiled.

Archer tried hard to appear normal. He reminded himself that only one of these people was a threat. The others were normal pirates, just like him. Or, at least, just like he used to be.

Phlox, on the other hand, had no worry to hide. He found the entire situation fascinating. He quickly figured out Avanwe wasn't human, and got to work discreetly studying the Elf.

Which is why Archer decided she wasn't the one he was looking for. One of the Kabal would not purposely expose himself or herself as being different. So he also ruled out Spock and the captain. That was a relief. And Phlox was certain the Suliban couldn't make themselves elf-size. That left Peter, Athos, Eric, and Morgan.

"Captain Silver mentioned that your flag was different," Peter said, trying to make conversation.

Archer smiled inwardly. This was his chance. "Aye, green and grey," he said matter-of-factly.

"Ah, you're Green Pirates," Peter said, almost admiringly. All eyes turned to him. "Pirates who steal but give their plunderings to others. Usually a whole town or a village. Considered joining them once, but couldn't think of anyone who needed money."

"Fascinating," Spock said. "I'd never heard of them." It continued like that around the table. Besides Peter, only Morgan had heard of Green Pirates.

Somehow, Archer had known they would be the ones. Peter had been silent most of the time, and Morgan had spocken mostly to Spock. But what could he do to get the two of them over to the _Enterprise 0?_

As it turned out, he didn't have to do anything. Without any warning but a cry of, "Brother, NO!" Morgan fainted. Only Spock's quick reflexes stopped her from hitting the ground. The young teenager was out cold.

Eric was confused. "Le Fay never said she had a brother."

"What _has_ she said about herself?" Athos asked.

"Not much," Eric admitted.

Nor and Phlox were already busy trying to figure out what had happened. "We have better equipment," Archer volunteered. "We may be able to determine what the problem is and how best to bring her out of it."

Silver nodded. "Do everything you can."

"Permission to go too, Captain?" Peter asked, obviously genuinely worried about his friend.

"Granted."

"Thank you, Captain."

Archer couldn't believe it. This was way too easy. Almost as if some greater force was helping them.

Phlox picked up Morgan and the four of them swung over to the other ship. Morgan was already slowly coming back to consciousness. "No," she pleaded in a whisper, as if in a trance. "Brother, don't do this. Leave them alone."

"Has this ever happened before?" Phlox asked.

Peter shook his head. "Not that I know of. She's been keeping it in check a long time, whatever it is."

Phlox nodded. "So you noticed it, too. She was sweating all through dinner; no wonder she was so quiet. Her friend, the Vulcan, I think he knows, too."

Just then, the man Archer had seen before appeared. "They both knew," Archer said, "so I brought both of them."

"Well done."

Morgan slowly opened her eyes. "Oh, no," she whispered. "You're working with him, Captain?"

"He said that one of you was a member of the Kabal."

"Well, that's one I never heard before. I must say, brother, you're nothing if not imaginative."

"Thank you."

"_Which _of us is a Suliban?"

"Your friend, Peter, of course."

"Right. And I speak perfect Elvish. Give us a break."

"Sorry; no can do. Unless you would be willing to–"

"Forget it, mellon nin."

"Very well." He snapped his fingers and everything went spinning.

* * *

When the spinning stopped, Morgan, Peter, Archer, and Phlox found themselves back on the _Flammifer_. The _Enterprise 0 _was nowhere in sight. And Spock, Silver, Tandro, Rona, Latano, Noka, Athos, Nora, and Eric were gone.

"What happened?" Avanwe asked.

"My brother happened," Morgan sighed. Then, gaining control of herself once more, "There are six of us, and we'll all need to pull together to find the others. Avanwe, get back in the crow's nest; we need your eyes up there. Phlox, I'm glad you're here; I have a feeling we might need a doctor when we find the others. Balo, take the helm. Captain Archer, it looks like you're in command. Peter, you're the first mate for now. I'll take over the food."

"Creepy," Balo commented.

Morgan punched her playfully on the shoulder. She had long ago picked up her brother's knack for making light of almost any situation. Now it was coming in handly. "You're welcome to help," she laughed. "In the meantime, I'll try to find the others."

"How?" Archer asked.

At once, the teenager was serious again. "My brother got us into this mess; it's my job to get us out." She lightly put her hand to her forehead. For a moment, she stood there, unmoving. Then she staggered backwards into Peter's arms, still not breaking her connection. Slowly, she brought her hand away.

"Balo, take us southeast."

"You're sure?" Archer asked.

"I'm sure. Please, Captain, trust me."

"What happened to them, Morgan?" Peter asked.

"They were attacked. Some of them, in fact, most of them, managed to escape. Silver and Athos stayed to fight, along with Noka and Eric, and someone else from your ship, Captain Archer; Malcom, I think Spock said."

"I might've guessed," Archer said.

"That's all Spock could tell me. I tried to talk to Athos, but . . . something was blocking his mind . . . another presence. And I think . . . I think I know who . . . or what."

"Wait," Peter said. "Morgan, if your brother is trying to force you to use your powers . . ."

"You know what we're facing, don't you?"

"I think I do."

"Captain Archer, I suggest you prepare the cannons for an enemy that will not be easy to defeat," Morgan said grimly. "We must be ready to fight the Borg."

Muahahahaha. The Borg. All right! Well, let's hope they're ready. :)


	7. Games

Disclaimer: I still do not own Treasure Island. Or Star Trek. Or the Borg.

Chapter Seven

"Borg?" Archer asked suspiciously.

"Yes. If I'm right, you'll see them for yourself soon enough. They're part-machine, part-life-form beings."

"Morgan, who _is_ your brother?" Peter asked. "Where did he get the power to do all this? Can you change it back?"

"My brother is one of the Q. He probably finds this all very entertaining. He's been itching to do this ever since I left."

"Why hasn't he?"

"He was waiting for me to grow close enough to you people, and, blast it all, I let it happen! I let myself get close enough, and bang! and everything's gone."

Peter put an arm around his friend. "It's all right, Morgan; we'll set this right together. Why did you leave the Q?"

"I didn't agree with them; humans and other species should be allowed to progress on their own, in their own way. But more than that, I wanted to know what it was like to be human, to see the world through the eyes of a child. That was a long time ago. I've lived many lives, seen many things, but it's a great rarity to meet people like this crew. So I let my guard down."

"Can you change things back?"

"No, I'm afraid I can't. When I left the Q, I lost the power to alter time, which was always fine with me . . . until now."

"What does your brother want?" Archer asked.

"Total honesty, I'm not quite sure. It's hard to read him sometimes. Part of him wants me to rejoin the Q; part of him wants to know how hard he has to push to get me to use my powers; part of him just wants to have fun."

"Captain!" Avanwe shouted. "The _Enterprise 0_! And another ship! It's completely . . . square."

"The Borg," Morgan nodded. "Anything else?"

"Several longboats."

"Good," Archer said. "Bring them on board."

"A pleasure," Avanwe nodded, summoning a gust of wind and raising the longboats on deck.

"Well done," Archer smiled.

"Spock, how many are here?" Peter asked as soon as he caught sight of the Vulcan.

"All but five."

"What happened to them?"

"They insisted on staying."

"Blast it, Q!" Morgan called. "It's me you want!"

Q appeared. "Ready to bargain, Morgan?"

Morgan held out her hand. A white flag appeared in it out of nowhere. "Yes, brother. I propose a contest, a game of your choosing. If you win, I do what you say; if I win, you do what I say."

"You always _did_ enjoy simplicity. But how can I say no -- a game of my choice, my rules. Very well, Morgan. I accept."

"And what would you like to do?"

"I propose a duel between two opposing teams -- mine and yours." He waved his hand and Athos, Silver, Eric, and Noka appeared, with a man Morgan guessed was Malcom.

"What happened?" Silver asked. "Those . . . things . . . they . . ."

"They had begun to assimilate you," Morgan nodded, trying to keep her head on. She hadn't counted on her brother wanting teams. Risking her own life one-on-one with him wasn't a problem for her. But this . . . "That must be why I couldn't reach you with my telepathy."

"And they will return to the state they were in if you and your team lose, Morgan. They are only here for the battle. And you, Mr. Spock." Kirk and Doctor McCoy appeared.

"Spock, what is--" McCoy started.

"We thought you were dead!" Kirk interrupted. "If we had known--"

"Irrelevant, Captain, since you did not."

"But what _is_ all this?" McCoy asked, looking at the longboats on deck, the extra people, and the debris and strange-looking ship in the distance.

"It's what's left of the _Enterprise 0_," Captain Archer replied, stepping forward. "This is my crew."

Q smiled. "Now, Morgan, your team will consist of nine people, including yourself. If only a third of your people are ever left, they may use their powers, whatever they may be."

"Does that rule apply to your team, as well."

"Yes. You may now choose your team. When you're done, you know where to take them."

Morgan nodded. Q disappeared. "Take them?" Malcom asked. "You mean . . . you can do that, too?"

"Yes."

"You seemed a little cocky, Morgan," Athos said worriedly. "I assume you have a plan."

"I can't until I know who his team is. But with my brother, you have to be confident almost to the point of cockiness, or he knows he's got you. I've just got five words for whoever comes with me: Do _not _underestimate his powers."

"So who's coming with you?" Balo asked.

"I know all of you are willing to come, so I won't bother asking for volunteers; I'll get too many. But since I don't know who his team is, I'll need people who can handle all kinds of weapons. Noka, Avanwe, you're the best archers we have. Captain, I've seen what you can do with a sword and with a gun. Peter, Athos, you're two of the best swordfighters I've ever seen, and that says something; I've seen a lot. Spock, with your captain's permission, I'd like you along. We may need some logical advice, and staying calm will give us a much-needed advantage over my brother."

Spock looked at Kirk. Even without a ship, he was in command.

"Spock, we cannot risk both of us. I was going to ask to go along."

"I would advise against that. You are still the captain."

Kirk nodded slowly. "Permission granted."

"Thank you," Morgan said kindly. "I'd like someone from the _Enterprise 0_."

"Captain, I'd like to go," Malcom volunteered. "If we don't win, I'm worse off than dead."

Archer nodded. "You got it, Malcom, but try to stay alive."

"I'd rather be dead than be one of those creatures, sir."

"Very wise," Morgan said. "Eric?"

"Morgan, even though I would like to go, I wouldn't be of much help. Our . . . battle today. I was hurt worse than I told you, and I don't recover as fast as the others."

"Yes, I know that," Morgan said, and Archer realized for the first time what was different about the girl. He'd been trying to place it, and now he knew. Even when she was giving orders, she spoke not as a leader but as a friend. Archer admired that. "That took courage," she added, smiling at Eric. "It always takes courage to admit your weakness. It's something I still need to work on."

"I've noticed," Eric laughed. "Take care of yourself, le Fay."

"I'll do my best."

"That's eight," Noka said.

"Yes," Morgan nodded. "For the last place, we shall trust to friendship rather than to great wisdom." She turned once more to Kirk. "Captain, with your permission, and his, of course, I would like Doctor McCoy to join us."

"Bones?" Kirk asked. "Do you want to go?"

"I'm not a warrior, Jim."

"That wasn't the question."

"I've seen what this man, or whoever, can do. Someone might need medical attention, immediately."

"That's a nice excuse, Bones."

"Jim, I'm probably the last person I'd recommend. But she asked me, not the other way around, and she knows the person we're fighting. I trust her choice."

"And you want to go."

McCoy nodded. "And I want to go."

"Then permission is granted, Bones."

"May the Lord bless you," Eric said as his friends disappeared in a blinding flash of light. "May the Lord keep you. May the Lord let his face shine upon you and give you peace."

* * *

Doctor McCoy looked around. They were on a flat grassland. To their right was a forest; in front was an ocean; to their right were mountains; behind them was a wall, at least a hundred feet high.

Morgan knew she couldn't have picked better. Noka she had chosen not only for his skill, but for his determination. He wouldn't give up even if he was the only one left. Avanwe, she knew, could maneuver this terrain maybe even as well as Q should the time come to use her powers. Silver she had chosen for his leadership as well as his skills. If she were killed or knocked unconscious, she needed someone who would be comfortable giving commands in her place. She knew Peter would always fight no matter how badly he was hurt. As for Athos, Q's rule regarding powers referred only to those that were optional. Athos couldn't turn his on and off, nor could he ignore it. She'd seen Spock fight and admired his technique, his calmness, his ability to work things out logically even under great pressure. Malcom had said, and she had sensed before, that he would rather die than lose this battle. Courage like that couldn't be ignored lightly. And McCoy? In even a short time, she'd figured out that he and Spock made the perfect team. Spock had the logic, the calmness; McCoy had the emotion, the intuition, the attitude. If she could keep them together, they'd look after each other, to the death.

Q appeared. With him were eight robots at least three times even Avanwe's height. "What the--" McCoy started, but fell silent.

"They would appear to be robots, approximately six meters tall, very curiously made,--"

"Close enough, Spock," Morgan smiled, "but, simply speaking, that is my brother's team."

"Quite right," Q agreed. "You've told me of your shipmates' reluctance to kill. They won't have to. I won't turn this into a moral battle."

"Let me guess; they're heavily armored, highly bullet-resistant, and hard to climb."

"Of course. I couldn't make the game _too_ fair. Both of us can use our powers to communicate, in case we split up, to see how many teammates are left, but for nothing else."

"And who does that apply to?"

"You and Avanwe."

"Drat."

"You were hoping I'd forget about Avanwe."

"Just clarifying. It was worth a shot." Inwardly, though, she breathed a sigh of relief. She'd never told him about Athos. "What about cheating?"

"If any team is caught cheating, the other team wins automatically."

"Caught?"

"Subtlety, le Fay. Subtlety."

"Very well. Shall we begin?"

"Yes. Just let me say that I'm not impressed with your choice of teams. Of all the wide range of--"

"I wanted people I know, not monsters or robots I'd just created."

"You can't claim to know your whole team."

"Neither can you."

"I created them."

"Exactly. So they'll all work the same. They'll act just like you."

"Is that so bad a strategy?"

"I know you, brother. I can anticipate what you'll do."

"That won't help you."

"Is it possible to surrender?"

"Yes, but the leader has to do it, if possible. If not, you should appoint a second-in-command."

"We won't be the ones to surrender."

"Cocky. Always cocky."

"Some of us would rather die than live with the fate you have planned should we surrender. Who's your second-in-command? They all look alike."

"We will not be the ones to surrender, either. Ready?"

"Question."

"Shoot."

"Can time-outs be called."

"Yes. All time will stop, but we will not. Those who are unconscious will remain unconscious, and the same with conscious people."

"May I ask what your robots are armed with?"

"Their weapons are set to stun, but after getting shot several times, the effects may become worse."

"I'm not about to believe that's it."

"They have other weapons that are a part of them."

"Of course."

"Are we ready."

"Ready."

"Ready, get set, go!"

"So it begins."

* * *

Just had to. Had to quote Theoden. :) 


	8. The First Inning

Disclaimer: Treasure Island is not mine. Star Trek is not mine. Q is not mine.

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Athos," Morgan said in a quiet voice, "Can you see through their armor?"

"Perfectly."

"That's cheating," Avanwe objected. "You heard what would happen if we got caught."

"Cool it, Avanwe," Athos sighed. "He said the rule only applied to you and le Fay. She was faking it."

"Any weak spots?" Silver asked.

"Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arm." (A/N: LOTR joke)

"Go for the arms. If we cut off their heads, they're out. If we cut off their arms, they're not, but they can't do anything and Q won't use his powers."

"One problem, Morgan. Their arms are way up there," McCoy pointed out.

"I could shoot them, but that wouldn't cut their arms off," Avanwe said. "Lure them into the forest. Noka and I can climb the trees and jump on them from there."

"What about Q?" Malcolm asked.

"He's sure to keep one or two robots with him," Morgan said, looking around. She realized Q was waiting for them to make the first move. "Peter, Captain, Athos, Malcolm, go with Noka and Avanwe to the forest. Spock, Dr. McCoy, you're with me."

"But Morgan--" Peter started.

"No buts," she said firmly. Then, softly, she added, "They need you even more than I do." Peter nodded slowly. He and the others raced for the forest.

* * *

The robots moved faster than anyone but Morgan and Avanwe had guessed. The only two Elves climbed the trees and drew their swords. Seven robots were after them; only one had remained with Q.

* * *

The robot had his gun, which was huge, pointed at the group of three. Q had his swords ready.

"Can you handle Q?" McCoy asked Morgan.

"Can you handle the robot?"

"We can try."

"Okay; that'll do. Go!" The robot fired, but the trio scattered.

Morgan hadn't thought to bring two swords. She soon found out she'd underestimated her brother's skill with a sword. He was driving her straight towards the ocean -- and there was nothing she could do.

There wasn't anything Spock and McCoy could do, either. They were barely keeping the robot from going after Morgan.

* * *

Avanwe jumped first. The robot swung wildly, but it couldn't shake her. The robots were all firing at the rest of the group. The Elf started cutting through the wiring on the robot's arm. Noka jumped.

Robot arms were collapsing to the ground. One of the robots had managed to knock Athos unconscious, and another had given Peter a kick in the ribs that had flung him against a tree, but he was soon on his feet.

Suddenly, though, the disconnected arms began to explode. Avanwe and Noka were thrown to the ground from the force. Everyone else had been knocked unconscious. But only one robot wasn't without both arms -- and he only had one.

* * *

Morgan tried to duck back under her brother's blows, but he was too fast. They were in deep water; if she didn't do something soon, she knew she didn't have a chance. Q was more than a head taller than her.

One blade hit her on the shoulder. Then she couldn't move. She realized her brother was using his power to keep her from moving, but once she was dead, no one would know it.

She could feel herself starting to drown. She tried hard to wave her arms, to shout, anything, but she couldn't. She forced herself ot forget the water and focused on her teammates. If she could get even one of them the message, the game was theirs.

* * *

_"Q . . . cheating . . . we . . . win if . . . call time out . . . ."_ Avanwe was the first to get the message. But before she could signal for a time-out, the one-armed robot took advantage of the momentary distraction and grabbed her.

"Avanwe!" Noka shouted, hearing her muffled scream. He took out an arrow, glad now that Spock had previously approximated their height. Six meters up, plus maybe a meter down. Hopefully Avanwe wasn't in the way. He fired. The robot squeezed. Avanwe blacked out.

* * *

"Morgan's in trouble," Spock said, as calm as ever.

"So are we. If Q finishes her off, we're dead."

"Handle the robot."

"What?"

"I'm going after Morgan." Before McCoy could ask how, the Vulcan rushed off towards the water.

He was quiet enough, or Q was distracted enough. His Vulcan neck pinch worked perfectly. He dragged both Morgan and Q to shallow water.

"One problem," McCoy called. "Q is the only one who can stop these robots. How do we call a time-out now?"

"I do not know, Doctor."

"How did I know you'd say that?"

* * *

The arrow hit the robot perfectly in the neck. It toppled just as Peter and Athos were regaining consciousness. Malcolm and Silver soon followed.

"One down," Noka said, trying to pry Avanwe loose.

"Good job, Noka," Avanwe said, struggling to remain conscious. "Let's get out of here." They all hurried off as quickly as they could, dodging robot feet and fallen robot arms.

Upon leaving the forest, they found Spock trying to hold off a robot and McCoy attempting CPR on Morgan, who did not appear to be responding well. Q was just beginning to revive himself.

"Time out!" Avanwe called, holding up her hands in a T. Q snapped his fingers. The wind stopped blowing. The robot kicked Spock aside, fired one final shot, and froze.

"Wait, Avanwe," McCoy called. Then, in a whisper, as the group huddled together, "We can't call cheating on Q. We'd have to reveal that Morgan used her powers to tell you he cheated. We have to revive Morgan or get him to cheat again.

"How is she, Doc?" Silver asked.

"Terrible, I'm sorry to say. It's a wonder she's still alive."

"What about Spock?"

"Once Q starts time again, he should be up in no time. He got hit a couple times before. We both did. The effects don't last long.

"Good," Avanwe said. "When time starts again, you, Malcolm, and Spock when he's conscious, take care of the robots without arms. Noka and I can take down the one with arms. Captain, Peter, Athos, I need you to take care of Q. Once we've got the robot down, Noka and I will join you."

"You got it," Silver nodded.

Avanwe glanced over at Q. His expression was unreadable.

"He's worried," Athos said.

"That we'll say he cheated?" Malcolm asked.

"No; he doesn't know Morgan told us. But look at his team. He can't use his powers or his robots. He has a worse problem than we do."

Noka shrugged. "That's what he gets for choosing robots."

"I was just about to say that," McCoy agreed.

"We're ready, Q," Avanwe called. Q snapped his fingers.

* * *

Muahahahaha. Everyone getting hurt. And I'm not done yet. :) 


	9. Green Pirates

Disclaimer: Treasure Island is not mine. Star Trek is not mine. Q is not mine. And my apologies for previously misspelling Malcolm.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Silver, Peter, and Athos drew their swords and charged Q. McCoy and Malcolm ran every which way, drawing the robots away from the main group. Noka and Avanwe aimed at the robot with arms. Soon, he was down.

Blocking out the pain from the stun beam, Spock forced himself to his feet and ran over to McCoy and Malcolm.

As good a swordfighter as Q was, he couldn't hold out against five good swordfighters. He needed help.

Suddenly, each of the six robots' heads popped open and three human-size robots with swords sprang out of each. The larger robots fell to the ground.

"Pair up!" Silver shouted. Spock quickly paired up with Dr. McCoy. Peter paired up with Athos, Silver with Malcolm, and Noka with Avanwe. Four robots took after each pair. Two stayed behind with Q. They had guns instead, loaded, Q knew, with a poison, strong enough to kill if untreated, and they had five shots each.

"Shoot Morgan only if she starts to come around," Q ordered.

Indeed, Morgan had just started to open her eyes when she saw two robot guns pointed at her. She froze. It would do her team no good, she knew, if she got herself shot.

Telepathically, she told the others she was okay. Peter and Athos exchanged glances. They knew what they had to do.

The others had moved into the forest. They were holding their own, but no better; they'd been forced to stick to defense.

Peter and Athos decided to charge. They quickly had two robots down; the others were circling them at a distance.

"You know, we're going to die," Athos said quietly."

"I know. It's been a pleasure serving with you."

"Do you believe in God, Peter?"

"I do, indeed."

"Should I be afraid?"

"Not a man like you."

"Even a pirate?"

Peter grinned. "_Especially _a pirate. Ready?"

"Ready."

They charged at Q. The robots fired again and again. Some hit. Some missed. Some were deflected expertly by their swords. The two friends didn't care. The robots were out of fire, and were soon gone, along with the two with swords.

Morgan saw her chance. She sprang up, drew her swords, and, rushed at a startled Q before he had time to recover from the surprise of her friends' attack. She easily knocked him down.

"You cheated," she accused. "Call off the game, Q. You've lost. Return the ships and people to where they belong. And stop my friends from dying!" She gestured at Athos and Peter on the ground behind them.

Q snapped his fingers. "Done." Everything went spinning, spinning into darkness. Then it was gone. Only the two of them, brother and sister, in the limitless dimensions of time and space.

"Your friends did well, Morgan."

"Of course they did. Have you learned nothing of humans, Q."

"Such courage is rare in their race."

"But not impossible to find."

"I'm impressed."

"Care to join me?"

"No; that is your place, not mine."

"It could be."

"No. Humans are too weak for my tastes."

"Weak, yes, compared to you and me. But they will grow. They will learn. They will evolve."

"Your teammates will return to the ships they belong in, in the condition they were in before I brought the Borg. You have done well, Morgan le Fay. You know I let you win, though."

"You cheated."

"So did you."

"You knew?"

"Oh, yes. Your team hid it well." He held out his hand. "I believe this is a custom among humans."

Morgan shook it. "Other hand, usually, but yeah."

"A strange bunch, these humans."

"Agreed, but I like them. Farewell, brother."

"Farewell, sister."

* * *

Morgan looked around. She was once again on the _Flammifer._ None of the _Enterprise_ ships were anywhere in sight.

She looked around, but, to her surprise, Kirk, Spock, and McCoy were still there with the crew of the _Flammifer_. "Why that--" Morgan started. "He said he'd send you back to the ships where you belonged!"

"Apparently," Spock said evenly, "he thinks we belong here."

"Are you saying you want to stay?" McCoy asked.

"It would appear that we _are_ staying, no matter who likes it or not," the Vulcan pointed out. "Q is gone, and though Morgan is capable, it is highly unlikely that she will send us back."

"Morgan!" Balo exclaimed suddenly. "Look at our flag!"

Morgan looked up. The background was dark green and the skull and crossbones were light gray.

"Well," Silver shrugged. "All in favor of proudly flying the flag of the Green Pirates, say 'Aye.' Aye."

"Aye," Morgan, Peter, and Athos said immediately.

"Aye," Nora, Rona, and Avanwe joined in.

"Aye," Eric, Latano, and Tandro cheered.

"Aye," Balo and Noka agreed.

"Aye," squawked Captain Flint.

"Aye," McCoy said after a moment. "That is, if Nora might need some help in sick bay."

"I might," Nora smiled. "Glad to have you."

"Aye," Spock said. Then, to Captain Kirk, "It _is_ preferable to living in their brig forever."

"All right, you win," Kirk laughed. "Aye."

"Thank you," Morgan whispered. "Hannon le, brother."

* * *

Okay, cheesy ending, but I couldn't help it. And I can so write a fanfic where people don't die. See? :)


End file.
